


The Mate's Unveiled Story

by avajemlamperouge



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vampires
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avajemlamperouge/pseuds/avajemlamperouge
Summary: Back to the old days when it's just Mira andEmir. Nothing more, nothing less.
Relationships: Wu Yifan | Jennie Kim





	1. E-RA

The untold stories of Emir from Mira's forgotten memories.


	2. Ang Panimula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ➡️JEM's NOTE: Hello! TMUS is actually a sequel but I decided to published it first before continuing the other book to avoid confusions. Please wait patiently for me because I won't be fast enough when it comes to updates. I'll do my best to give new chapters every Thursday's. Pardon my bad grammars and typographical errors, I'm open for feedbacks, enjoy!

Ang Panimula

" Malala na ang kanyang kalagayan, wala na tayong magagawa pa " masimpatyang sambit ng Doctor sa mag-asawa. 

Napayukom na lamang ng kamao ang amain habang sunud-sunod na butil ng luha naman ang nagmula sa kanyang asawa. 

" Ngunit hindi! Doctor kayo hindi ba? Gawin n'yo na lahat, maisalba lang and buhay ng aking anak! Para n'yo ng awa! " humahagulgol na sambit ng ginang. 

" Ikinalulungkot ko, masyado ng mahina ang kanyang puso. Ilang buwan na lamang ang itatagal n'ya " tumikhim ang doctor bago ito nagpaalam sa kanila. 

Ilang minuto ang namutawi at pawang katahimikan at iilang hikbi ang maririnig sa loob ng silid. Nakayakap ng mahigpit ang ina sa dalaga na ngayon ay nahihimbing. Napasabunot ang ama sa sariling buhok bago tuluyang basagin ang katahimikan. 

" Ito na nga ba ang sinasabi ko. We saw all the signs at hindi ako nagkulang sa pagpapaalala sa'yo! Pero anong ginawa mo? You just laugh at me! Kailan man ay hindi mo sineryoso lahat mga kuwento ko sa'yo. I'm so done with all of your sarcastic remarks! When will you listen Hasmin?! Our daughter's life is in danger! Yet pinagpilitan mo pang dalhin natin s'ya sa ospital kahit pa sabihin ko sayong wala silang magagawa " garalgal ang boses nito sa pasigaw na litanya, halatang naputol na ang pisi. 

" At ano sa tingin mo ang dapat kong paniwalaan? You and your fantasy stories? Ang tanda mo na pero naniniwala ka pa rin sa mga kuwento ng lolo't lola mo?— "

" Because they are REAL! And they aren't just stories! I'm fooling no one Hasmin, please for once makinig ka naman. You should believe me. Pagtatalunan pa ba natin 'to? Our time is running out. Buhay ng anak natin ang nakataya rito. Sinabi ko na sa'yo simula't sapul, this world doesn't suit her. Our child is special, and she's the most peculiar in our pack. " 

" I've known you for years Nickolas, but you never give me proofs to validate your claims! A wolf? Really? Kung totoo ngang nananalaytay sa dugo mo ang pagiging lobo, how come I never saw you change your form? Tell me. Uncomplicate things now. " taimtim n'ya itong tinitigan, nag-aantay sa mga bagay na ibubulgar pa nito. 

Dahan-dahang umupo sa kabilang parte ng kama ang lalaki at sinuklay ang mahahabang buhok ng nag-iisang anak. Huminga ito ng malalim bago nagpatuloy. 

" Hindi lahat ng lobo nakapagbabago ng anyo. There are rare occasions that other wolves cannot shapeshift. We have wolf traits but we cannot change our form. Mas madali sa'ming makipaghalubilo sa mundo ng mga tao kaysa sa iba. The portal... Is the only way para muling makapasok sa mundo namin. And the only key to open those is during full moon. " sabay n'yang hinawakan ang kamay ng mag-iina bago ito halikan. 

" Ang kabilugan ng buwan ay magaganap isang linggo mula ngayon. We only have one chance to save our daughter Hasmin. " bahagya s'yang napasinghap ng panandaliang nagbago ng kulay ang mga mata ng kanyang asawa. Mula kayumanggi ay bahagya itong nagkulay ginto. 

Determinado s'yang tumango sa alok nito. Magulo man ang isipan pero isa lang ang alam nya. Kaylangan nilang iligtas ang pinakamamahal na unica hija sa bingit ng kamatayan. 

" Pumapayag ako, alang-ala sa buhay ni Mira susugal ako. Just make sure that following this will surely save our daughter's life. I'll trust you for this. "


	3. Ika - 1

Sina Lolo at Lola

" Hindi na ho ako magtatagal hindi ba? You know I'll be happy enough to spend my remaining days with you. Tanggap ko na Dad. We're just wasting time and money sa bakasyong 'to. Mamamatay pa rin naman ako, walang magbabago ro'n " nakasimangot na saad ng dalaga habang pinagmamasdan ang mga kapwa pasahero nila sa paligid ng naglalakihang barko. 

" I know we're going to province, do you think gano'n lang kadaling magpagaling do'n ng illang buwan? Oo, sariwa ang hangin, sagana sa prutas at gulay at tahimik. Pero enough na ba 'yon para pagalingin ako? We shouldn't left Mom in Manila " may halong takot, kalungkutan at kalituhan sa mga mata nito. Hindi n'ya mawari kung anong maitutulong ng pagbabakasyon sa probinsya kung isang araw, titigil din naman sa pagtibok ang puso n'ya? Wala ng ibang gamot na pupwedeng magpatagal pa sa buhay n'ya. 

Hindi na n'ya alam. Sa ngayon, gusto n'ya lang gawin ang mga bagay na hindi n'ya pa nagagawa sa buong buhay n'ya. Mayaman nga s'ya't nag-iisang anak lamang pero napakaraming ipinagbabawal sakanya bunga na rin ng kahinaan ng puso n'ya. Mabilis s'yang mapagod sa 'di gaanong mabibigat na gawain. 

Nayayamot s'ya, buong buhay n'ya puro nalang bawal. Ni minsan hindi n'ya nagawang suwayin ang utos at paalala ng kanyang mga magulang lalong-lalo na ng kanyang ama. Alam n'yang mahal s'ya ng mga ito ngunit hindi n'ya maiwasang masakal. Hindi mabilang ang mga bagay na 'di n'ya dapat gawin. Ang ina lamang n'ya ang medyo maluwag sakanya. Kaya hindi n'ya maintindihan ang plano ng ama. Gusto lang naman n'yang maging masaya kasama ang mga mahal sa buhay bago tuluyang lisanin ang mundong ibabaw, hindi ang mamalagi ng ilang buwan sa lugar na hindi s'ya pamilyar. 

Abala sa pagbubuhat at pag-aayos ng mga bagahe ang ama bago s'ya lingunin nito. Ang mga mata'y nangungusap at napupuno ng iba't-ibang emosyon. 

" Hija, sa paglisan mong 'to, maraming bagay sa buhay mo ang tuluyang magbabago. Heto ang pakatarandaan mo, gagaling ka at mabubuhay pa ng mas matagal sa mundo. Magpakatatag ka " niyakap s'ya nito ng mahigpit at nginitian bago iniabot ang dalawang bag na naglalaman ng damit at personal na kagamitan n'ya. 

Nag-uumpisa ng magsipasukan sa barko ang mga pasahero ng taka n'yang ibinaling ang atensyon sa ama. 

" H-hindi ho kayo sasama? " naluluhang banggit ng dalaga, naguguluhan s'ya, hindi s'ya sanay mag-isa sa mga gan'tong biyahe, talaga bang hahayaan s'ya nitong lumisan ng mag-isa? 

Umiling ito bilang sagot bago s'ya inalalayan. Isang orasan ang iniabot nito sakanya bago s'ya muling niyakap. Malimit n'yang makitang lumuha ang ama at hindi s'ya makapaniwalang nasasaksihan n'ya 'to ngayon.

'Bakit? Bakit ka umiiyak? Anong nangyayari?' 

" Mira listen to me, kahit ano pang bagay ang matuklasan mo, it's part of your whole being. Sige na at baka maiwanan ka pa ng barko, remember my instructions when you get there! Be brave, naniniwala ako sa'yo. " bahagya s'yang itinulak nito palayo at kinawayan tanda ng pamamaalam, mayroon itong maliliit na ngiti sa labi na nagpangiti na lang din sakanya at kumaway pabalik. 

_____

Halos isang araw ang itinagal ng kanyang biyahe sa barko at nagpatuloy sa pagsakay nya ng bus tungong 'Villoso' hindi s'ya sigurado kung tama ba 'yong lugar at sakayan na sinasakyan n'ya, mukhang tama naman dahil tumutugma ang mga pangalan nito sa mga sinabi ng ama. Napatitig lamang s'ya sa labas ng bintana at pinagmasdan ang mga nadadaanang lugar. 

Puro punong matatayog, mga alagang hayop at bukirin ang tanawin na bumusog sa kanyang mga mata. Malamig din ang simoy ng hangin dahil mag-alas singko na ng hapon. Mukhang totoo ngang mabilis ang paglubog ng araw sa probinsya. Sa paglipas ng minuto ay hindi n'ya naramdaman ang unti-unting pagbagsak ng talukap ng kanyang mga mata. Pagod na nga ito. 

Halos 30 minutos ang nakalipas ng magising s'ya sa ingay ng mga pasahero pati na rin ng konduktor. Ito na pala mismo ang babaan. Pagkababang-pagkababa n'ya pa lang ay nakaramdam na agad s'ya ng gutom. Oo nga pala, wala pa s'yang matinong kinain simula ng biyahe n'ya. Puro biskwit, tsitsirya at tubig lang ang laman ng kanyang t'yan. Napanguso s'ya at sandaling napako sa kinatatayuan. 

'Gutom na gutom na ako' 

Hinimas n'ya ang kanyang t'yan at luminga-linga sa paligid. Kailangan n'yang kumain. Totoong pagkain na makapagbibigay lakas sakanya. Naglakad-lakad nalang muna s'ya, nagbabakasakaling makahanap ng karinderya o anumang nagbebenta ng kanin at ulam. Ilang sandali pa ay sinuwerte s'ya at nakahanap ng maliit na kainan sa may 'di kalayuan. Ngiting wagas s'yang lumapit dito. 

" Uh, excuse me po...anong available na ulam po mayroon kayo? 'Yong may sabaw po sana ahehe " natawa ang tindera ng alanganin s'yang ngumiti sabay peace sign.

" Aba kay gandang bata naman nito, saktong-sakto kakahango lamang ng nilagang baboy mainit-init pa " 

Lalong lumawak ang ngiti ni Mira sabay mabilisang tumango. " Oho, dalawang order po ng kanin at isang order ng nilagang baboy, salamat po " 

Agad s'yang humanap ng kumportableng pwesto at nag-antay sa makakain. Hinanda n'ya na rin ang perang pambayad pagkabalik ng tindera. Tahimik s'yang nagsimulang kumain ng bigla s'yang tanungin nito. 

" Ay pasensya na hija, magugulatin ka pala. Hindi ka taga rito ano? Halos magkakakilala na kasi ang mga tao rito kaya alam na alam kung sino ang dayo. Sino bang sadya mo rito 'nak? " lumunok muna s'ya bago sumagot. Ngayon lang n'ya napagtantong mag-gagabi na pero hindi pa rin s'ya nakakarating sa bahay ng lolo't-lola n'ya. 

" Bibisitahin ko ho sana ang lolo at lola ko kaso ayon nga ho ang problema, hindi ho nabanggit ng mga magulang ko kung saan sila eksakto banda ang sabi lang po eh malapit sa may tabing ilog? " nakita n'ya kung papaanong nanlaki ang mga mata ng ginang, pawang 'di makapaniwala sa narinig. 

" Ay nako po, delikado ro'n ah? At mas lalong delikado ngayong magdidilim na " malalim ang tatlong guhit ang sumilay sa noo ni Mira, napalunok s'ya sa kaba. " Ah, eh bakit naman po? " 

" Bukod sa wala namang nakatira ro'n eh isang malaking abandonadong bahay lang ang nandodoon. Isa pa, nasa tuktok at kalagitnaan na 'yon ng gubat, sigurado ka bang tama ang lugar na sinabi sa'yo? Mga mababangis na hayop ang namamalagi roon hija. " napangiwi s'ya sa narinig. Naliligaw ba s'ya? Tama naman ang lugar at sakayan na pinuntahan n'ya, paanong... 

" Bibisitahin mo ang iyong lolo at lola 'diba? Anong ngalan nila? Gaya ng sabi ko sa'yo magkakakilala na ang lahat ng magkakapitbahay dito. " 

" Sina Amanda at Viceral Ibañez po, nakikilala n'yo? "

" Hindi.. sa aking pagkakatanda eh walang mag-asawang Ibañez ang naninirahan dito. " natapos na s'yang kumain at nanghina sa narinig, naliligaw ba talaga s'ya? 

" Maaaring nagkakamali rin ako hija, hayaan mo sasamahan kita hanggang tabing ilog para mabilis kang makarating ng 'di inaabutan ng dilim, pero hanggang ilog lang kita maihahatid, malayo-layo rin ang tatahakin ko pabalik "

" Maraming-maraming salamat po! Pasensya na po sa abala, nakakahiya po " umiling ang ginang at sinabihan s'yang mag-antay saglit habang sinasara ang munting kainan. 

Mabilisan ang kanilang paglalakad hanggat maliwanag pa, mahirap magpalipas ng gabi sa kalagitnaan ng gubat. Inaliw s'ya ng ginang buong paglalakbay nila habang nililinga-linga n'ya ang buong paligid. Masyadong masukal ang gubat, gusto ba talaga ng lolo't-lola n'ya ang mamuhay malayo sa kabihasnan? 

'No choice, nandito nalang din naman ako bakit hindi ko pa ituloy? Baka ito na nga ang adventure para sa'kin' 

" Hanggang dito nalang ako, o s'ya paglagpas mo rito sa ilog diretsuhin mo lang ang daan hanggang sa may makita kang hagdan, naandon na ang malaking bahay. Mag-ingat ka hija, bilisan ang kilos " malaman ang titig na binigay nito sakanya ngunit wala ng sinabi pa. Nagpaalam ito sa kanya hanggang sa muli n'yang tinahak ang masukal na daan ng mag-isa. Aminado mang natatakot s'ya kaya mas binilisan nya pa ang lakad nya ng bumungad sakanya ang hagdang sinabi ng ginang. Nababalutan na ito ng lumot at samut-saring halaman, halatang napag-iwanan na ng panahon. 

Inakyat n'ya ito at napaawang ang mga labi sa mansyong tumambad sakanya. 

'Parang palasyo ah, ang yaman siguro ng may-ari nito, kaso bakit pinabayaan?' komento n'ya.

Tinitigan at sinuri n'ya na muna ng maigi ang kabuuan ng mansyon. Kumatok s'ya ng tatlong beses sa pinakamalaking pinto at nag-antay. 

'Wala' 

Muli s'yang kumatok pero wala pa rin. 

Napatunganga s'ya ng maalala ang maliit na orasang binigay ng ama. Ikinabit n'ya ito sa palapulsuhan n'ya at tumingin sa oras. 

'5:50, it's almost 6 pm... paano na'ko nito?' 

Nagdadalawang isip s'ya kung babalik ba s'ya o hindi. Hindi pwede, magdidilim na, delikado. Sumandal s'ya pinto, pumikit at umupo, kailangan n'yang ikalma ang sarili.

Napadilat s'ya ng may nakasisilaw na liwanag ang tumutok sa mga mata n'ya. Bigla s'yang napatayo at tinignan ang paligid. Dumako ang tingin sa isang balon sa may 'di kalayuan. 

'Bakit may ilaw?' takang tanong n'ya at nilapitan ito.

Napasinghap s'ya ng mas lalong lumawak at tumingkad ang liwanag ng silipin n'ya ang balon. Wala na s'yang halos makita sa sobrang silaw. 

6:00

Mabilis ang mga pangyayari, isa lang ang alam n'ya, masyadong malakas ang puwersang nagtulak sa kanya sa balon. Nahihilo s'ya, nahihirapang huminga hanggang sa tuluyan ng nilamon ng dilim ang kanyang paningin. 

_____

" Masyado mong tinakot at pinahirapan ang apo natin, alam mo namang mahina s'ya, kailan ma'y hindi s'ya nakatuntong sa mundong 'to. Hindi ito madali para sa kanya. " malumanay na saad ng matanda habang hinahaplos ang buhok ng natutulog na si Mira. 

" Unang hakbang, at kinaya n'ya hindi ba? She's strong. She's stronger than her human self. Alam mo 'yan " ani ng nakakatandang lalaki habang nakaharap sa bintana. 

" Hindi natin s'ya maitatago sa matagal na panahon. Time will come. The traits.. magsisilabasan 'yan when she finally hit her right age. At mas lalong mahirap ang itago s'ya... " 

" We can't hide her forever Viceral, ang tanging magagawa natin ay alagaan at ihanda s'ya. She needs this to protect herself. The isn't just a normal wolf. Kahit anong gawin natin, we cannot stop what's bound to happen " may nginig sa boses nito dala ng pag-aalala

" Alam ko, at alam mo ring ang lobong biniyayaan ng ginintuang balahibo ay ilang libong taon ng hindi ipinapanganak. For more than 10 thousand years, now she's finally here. Mas kinakailangan nating mag-ingat "


	4. Ika - 2

The Bloodline 

'Awoooooooooooooo-'

Isang matining at kakila-kilabot na alulong ng kung anong hayop ang nagpabalikwas sakanya mula sa pagkakahiga. Bigla s'yang nahilo at napahawak sa sintido. Ang kanyang nanlalabong paningin ay unti-unting luminaw. Inilibot n'ya ang mga mata ang kabuuan ng kwarto. 

Masyadong madilim ang paligid, malamig ang simoy ng hangin na humahaplos sa kanyang braso. Pawang huni lamang ng mga insekto at ibon ang maririnig. Isa lang ang sigurado n'ya, wala s'ya sa mismong kwarto n'ya. 

'Nasaan ba ako? Kaninong kuwarto 'to? Ano bang nangyari? Wala akong matandaan' 

Muli s'yang napapikit ng makaramdam ng pagkahilo. Nalilito man ay unti-unti n'yang inilapat ang katawan sa higaan at ipinikit ang mga mata. At sa ikalawang pagkakataon, nawalan nanaman s'ya ng malay. 

_____

Matapang na amoy ng kape ang nagpabalik sa kanyang ulirat. Ramdam na rin n'ya ang pagkalam ng sikmura. Mukhang mahaba-habang oras ang iginugol n'ya sa pagtulog, dama n'ya ang pagkangawit ng kanyang leeg. Lumiyad liyad s'ya para tuluyang alisin ang antok sa sistema ng buong katawan. 

" Ang laking kwarto naman nito... " wala sa huwisyong bulong n'ya sa sarili. 

Bumangon s'ya at tahimik na pinasadahan ng tingin ang buong kwarto. Lahat ay pawang gawa sa matibay at mataas na klase ng kahoy, may isang malaking tokador malamang para sa mga damit 'yon, a king sized bed na nababalutan ng asul at puting sapin, isang pinto para sa palikuran, hindi kalakihang salamin at lamesa na napupuno ng libro at iba pang kagamitan. 

" Lahat puro handmade, mga antique rin " patango-tango s'ya at tinitigan ang mga ito. Masyadong malaking kwarto para sa isang tao. 

Hanggang sa napukaw ng kanyang atensyon ang veranda sa may dulong parte ng silid. Hinawi n'ya ang kurtina at namangha sa nasaksihang tanawin. Literal s'yang napanga-nga at malawak na napangiti. 

'Ang ganda. Sino kaya ang nagmamay-ari ng buong lupain na 'to? Napakalawak ng sakop. Bawat sulok ay napupuno ng halaman, halatang alagang-alaga.' 

Sa may 'di kalayuan ay isang mansyon ang kanyang napansin. Para ng palasyo sa laki. 

" Nagkakakitaan pa kaya mga tao d'yan? " pansin n'yang iba ang kabuuan ng lugar kaysa sa gubat na dinaanan n'ya nong isang gabi. 

Ang gubat. 

'Yong abandonadong mansyon. 

Sina lolo at lola.

Ang pagkahulog n'ya sa balon. 

Nanlaki ang dalawang mata n'ya ng maalala ang lahat-lahat. Ni hindi manlang n'ya napansin ang lalaking kanina pa s'ya pinagmamasdan sa binta na katapat ng mansyon sa may 'di kalayuan. Kung inangat sana n'ya ang kanyang ulo ay tiyak na magtatama ang kanilang mga mata. Hindi n'ya rin nakita ang pag-usbong ng mumunting ngiti sa mapupulang labi nito. 

" Mira, apo. " impit s'yang napatili sa gulat sabay lingon sa pinanggalingan ng boses. Isang mestisang matanda ang nakangiting tumingin sakanya. 

" Lo...la? Kayo na ho ba talaga 'yan? " 

" Pasensya ka na ah?, masyado ka yatang napagod sa munting paglalakbay mo. Hindi ka na nga namin inistorbo, sobrang himbing ng tulog mo kaya hinayaan ka nalang namin. " niyakap s'ya nito at ginawaran ng halik sa pisngi. 

" P-pero sa pagkakatanda ko ho eh may liwanag at nahulog na ako sa balon? Wala na po akong matandaan pagkatapos no'n. Ano ho bang nangyari talaga? Wala akong natandaan, mukhang nabagok pa yata ako, " iiling-iling n'yang kwento. 

" Tsaka na 'yang mga tanong, sasagutin natin lahat ng mga 'yan mamaya. Oh halika na't mag-almusal na tayo, panigurado akong gutom na gutom ka. " isanara nito ang kwarto at sinundan ito sa kusina papunta sa isang mesa no napupuno ng pagkain. 

" Nakakahiya po talaga, ni hindi ko manlang kayo nabati sa pagbisita ko, diretso tulog pa ako. " napakamot s'ya ng ulo ng humalakhak ang kanyang lolo sa kabilang dulo ng mesa. 

" Magandang umaga po 'Lo, 'La pasensya na po talaga. Clumsy ako kaya ayon " nangiti lang ang dalawang matanda habang abala ang lola n'ya sa pagtitimpla ng gatas at paglalagay ng pagkain sa plato n'ya. 

" Nako, ako na lang po d'yan, kaya ko naman " akma sana s'yang tatayo ng pigilan at paupuin s'ya ng mga ito. 

" Hayaan mo na ang lola Amanda mo, sabik 'yang mag-alaga ng babaeng apo. Kadalasan kasi puro lalaki lang kaya pagbigyan mo na hija. Huwag kang mahiya, bisita ka namin dito. Eat well apo. " nginitian n'ya ang mga ito at mahinhin na tumango. 

Napuno ng tawanan at hagikgikan ang munting kainan ng magsimulang magkwento ang dalawang matanda sa kabataan ng kanyang ama. 

" Kamusta ka naman apo? Ang tahimik mo, nahihiya ka ba sa amin? " wika ng kanyang Lola Amanda ng mapansin s'ya nito. 

" Masaya lang po ako at naninibago na rin ng kaunti. Nanghihinayang po kasi ako at ito ang unang beses kong pagbisita sa inyo, ngayon pa na... " hindi na n'ya naituloy ang sasabihin dahil baka mag-alala pa ang mga ito. Bagkus ay ibinaling n'ya muli ang atensyon sa kanila. 

" Alam n'yo naman po kung anong sadya ko rito 'di po ba? Pasensya na talaga sa abala, panigurado hong ipinagbilin ako sa inyo ng aking Papa. Ayaw ko ho sanang basagin ang kasiyahan natin ngayong umaga, but I just want to be honest lang po sa inyo. I'm dying. " hindi s'ya makatingin sa mga ito, nanatili s'yang nakayuko at nilalaro ang hawak na kubyertos habang inaantay ang isasagot nila. 

Unang bumasag ng katahimikan ang kanyang Lolo ng tumikhim ito. Napaangat s'ya ng tingin at halatado rito ang pagka-inis. Napalunok s'ya. Dama n'ya ang pagbigat ng awra sa paligid. 

" Wala manlang bang ikinuwento o sinabi sayo ang mga magulang mo bago ka nila papuntahin rito? " naguguluhang tanong naman ng kanyang Lola. 

Naguguluhan man sa tanong nila ay mabilisan s'yang umiling. 

Ano pa ba ang dapat n'yang malaman bukod sa sakit n'ya sa puso? 

Napabuga ng hangin ang kanyang lolo sa napagtanto. Samantalang ang kanyang lola naman ay inaalo ito. 

" Bago ho pala ako sumakay ng barko eh nagbilin s'ya sa'kin, ako raw ay magpakatatag sa lahat ng bagay and those things are part of me as who I am today.. He also gave a wristwatch po which I wear bago ako nahulog sa balon- " lalong kumunot ang noo n'ya. Parang may mali. 

" May itatanong po sana ako sainyo " may hindi talaga tama sa mga nangyayari, they're hiding something. 

" Apo, h'wag ka masyado mag-alala. You're in good hands okay? Kumain ka na muna. It's a long long long story. You need enough energy para mamaya. Gusto ko lang sabihin sa'yo na hindi ka mamamatay. You will never die hija. " 

'You will never die.' Sinabi rin 'yan sa kanya ng ama n'ya. Ngumiti nalang s'ya at nagpatuloy sa pagkain. 

'What a life nga naman.' wika n'ya pa sa isipan. 

__________

Pagka-upo nila sa sala'y muling nagsalita ang Lolo Viceral n'ya. 

" Maaari mo kaming tanungin sa mga bagay na nalilito ka o sa tingin mo ay kakaiba. Pero sana, pagkatapos ng tanong ay kami naman ang pakinggan mo. Listen carefully apo. You need to understand things that you're not familiar with. " malambing s'yang kinurot nito sa pisngi bago tinanguan. 

" Ang baryo ng Villoso, sa gubat at abandonadong mansyon po kayo nakaaddress, nagtanong-tanong ako, but no one knows your existence? Akala ko ho naliligaw ako, and the well? Sure akong nahulog ako, sa pagkakatanda ko, I saw a blinding lights and the rest.. 'di ko na maalala. I just woke up here, and this place is different.. It's like I time travelled or something. Can you explain those to me? "

" Hindi ka nagtime travel o ano pa man hija. Ang balon, it's just a necessity para makapunta sa mundong 'to. Kumbaga pintuan ng portal. I can't say that this is a parallel universe pero may pagkahahalintulad. This is where all of our kinds live. Away from abusive and manipulative human kinds. " seryoso ang mukha ng kanyang lolo habang sinasabi ang mga ito. 

" Sinasabi n'yo po bang hindi kayo tao? " blanko ang isipan n'ya ngunit isang tanong lang ang naglalaro sa kanyang isipan. 

" Hindi, so are you. You're actually way too special Mira, your mother's a full human, and your dad's a werewolf. " dagdag pa ng kanyang lola habang titig na titig sakanya na para bang tinatantya ang magiging reaksyon n'ya. 

" Sa madaling salita, you're a halfblood. Half human and a half werewolf. Mukhang hindi pa nga naidevelop ang wolf traits mo during your childhood. The boundary between werewolves and human world ay nakakaapekto ng malaki sa isang half blood na tulad mo. Masyado kang mahina, at kung mas pinatagal pa ang pamamalagi mo sa mundo ng mga tao ay maaari mo itong ikamatay. " mahabang pagpapaliwanag pa nito. Habang si Mira naman ay nanatiling tulala, inaabsorb ang mga narinig na dati'y sa pelikula't fantasy books lamang n'ya nakikita. Gusto n'yang matawa. Nangyayari ba talaga 'to? O hanggang ngayon eh nananaginip pa s'ya? Mukhang masama ang pagpunta n'ya sa gubat. 

" Hindi ko ho alam kung anong mararamdaman ko o kung paano ko hihikayating maniwala ang sarili ko sa mga sinabi n'yo. Kung totoo man, kaya n'yo po ba'kong pagalingin sa sakit ko? " desperada na talaga s'yang magpatuloy pa sa buhay. She can't just die at this early age. Lalo na ngayon at unti-unti ng naibubulgar ang totoo n'yang pagkatao, kung ano talaga s'ya. 

" No need to worry hija, you are safe now. Ako na ang nagsasabi sa'yo, hindi ka mamamatay. Ang sakit mo, ay tuluyan ng naglaho sa pagtungtong mo pa lamang dito. Ito rin marahil ang naisip na gawin ng ama mo para mailigtas ka sa bingit ng kamatayan. " tila ba nabunutan s'ya ng tinik sa narinig. Nagsakripisyo ang mga magulang n'yang mapalayo sa kanya para lang marugtungan pa ng mas mahaba ang buhay n'ya. She smiled at the thought of it. Ngumiti s'ya at napabuntong hininga. Para s'yang nag world tour, yun nga lang eh sa ibang mundo. At sa mundo pa ng mga lobo. 

Marami-rami pa s'yang nalaman sa buhay ng pagiging isang lobo. Namamangha s'ya at natutuwa sa mga bagong bagay na kanyang narinig. Nabanggit din sakanya ng mga ito na ang portal tungo sa mundo ng lobo na nakaugnay sa mundo ng mga tao ay nagbubukas lang sa paglipas ng 10 taon sa ganap na kabilugan ng buwan ng biyernes pagpatak ng ika-6 ng hapon. Sa ganoong oras at araw daw kasi malakas ang puwersa ng mga lobo. 

Maging ang ginintuang relos na bigay sa kanya ng ama ay may kaugnayan din sa munting paglalakbay n'ya. Ito raw ang kanyang gabay at proteksyon. Dito rin nagmula ang liwanag na kumunekta sa sinag ng bilog na buwan. 

" Eh kung gano'n po, makakaya ko rin ang pagbabago ng anyo? Ang shape-shifting po na sinasabi n'yo " may pagkasabik sa tono ng kanyang pagtatanong. Aba, hilig n'ya ang pagtakbo ngunit 'di nya magawa noon dahil mabilis s'yang mapagod. 

" Magagawa mo ang lahat ng naiisip mong kayang gawin ng isang lobo apo, at kung sa pagbabago ng anyo naman ang tanong mo, darating din tayo d'yan. Medyo huli ka lang ng kaunti dahil matagal ang pamamalagi mo sa mundo ng mga tao. Hayaan mo, pagtuntong mo ng iyong ika-20 edad ay mararamdaman mo na ang pag-usbong ng koneksyon ng iyong lobo sa'yo. Sa ngayon ang ibang kakayahan at pagbabagong lakas ay unti-unti mo na ring mapapansin. "

" Aaminin ko na ho, excited akong makapagpalit ng anyo. I bet it's cool? Ano kayang magiging kulay ng mga balahibo ko po? Itim? Puti? Brown? Or gray? Hehe pasensya na po naeexcite lang talaga. " nagtinginan ang dalawang matanda, tila may naalala. Tumango ang lola Amanda n'ya sa isinagot ng kanyang lolo Viceral. 

" Ginto apo. Ginto ang magiging kulay ng balahibo mo. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry sa errors na naencounter n'yo while reading, the story will start in a very slow phase so please bear with me along with the characters. Next part will be uploaded next week, Thursday. Happy readings!


	5. Ika - 3

The Peculiar Golden Wolf

Napaawang ang kanyang bibig sa narinig. A wolf with a golden fur? Bagong-bago iyon sa pandinig. Kakaiba at hindi pangkaraniwan. Sobrang hirap paniwalaan. Pero nandito na s'ya, sa mundong buong akala n'ya'y makikita lamang sa imahinasyon ng isipan. 

" Hindi ba tunog delikado 'yon, 'Lo? Una sa lahat, the fur's made of gold. Yes it's indeed peculiar, but what about the consequences? How 'bout the other golden wolves? How did they lived? " kyuryos na tanong n'ya. 

" Ang totoo n'yan hija, may isang bagay ka pa na dapat malaman. " parehas na hinawakan ng dalawang matanda ang magbilang palad n'ya. Muling kumabog ng mabilis ang kanyang dibdib. Kailanman ay hindi s'ya naging handa sa mga gan'tong pasabog. 

" Makinig kang mabuti sa mga babanggitin namin sa'yo, a gold wolf is the most special kind of a wolf. Ang ginintuang balahibong tataglayin mo ay nanaising makamit ng mga kapwa mo lobo. Hindi sa tinatakot kita, but they can do everything just to have you, even killing one another won't stop them. " hindi na s'ya makapagbigay komento pa sa narinig. Masyadong nag-uumapaw ang mga impormasyon na natatanggap n'ya ngayong araw. Pakiramdam n'ya sa anumang sandali ay mawawalan ulit s'ya ng malay. Mukhang sasabog na rin ang utak n'ya sa mga nalaman at dapat pang malaman. Ito ba talaga ang kapalit ng pagkakaroon n'ya ng ikalawang buhay? Ang pagiging alay? Hindi ba talaga s'ya pwedeng magpahinga at mamuhay manlang ng tahimik? 

" Ang susunod n'yo bang sasabihin ay ang pag-alay n'yo sa'kin? Gan'on po ba? " matapang n'yang tanong, naiiyak na s'ya sa takot.

" Hindi! Hindi! Hindi gano'n 'yon hija, calm down, hindi ka namin isasakripisyo. We will never do that to you. " tinabihan s'ya ng kanyang lola at niyakap habang sinusuklay ang buhok nito. 

" Listen carefully Mira, you are way too special for this world, at alam mong ang pagiging espesyal ay may kaakibat na misyon. Don't be scared. We are here to guide you for this path. Hindi ka namin hahayaang mag-isa. Now what I mean about them killing each other is because you are rare. A golden wolf was born every thousand of years. Bibihirang maipanganak ang katulad mo. Your blood can give immortality. And your fur? It can give a long lasting beauty. You're almost perfect and your peculiarities are unrivaled. Kaya marami ang gustong makuha at patayin ka. Marami ang maiinggit at aasaming makuha ka. It's against all odds hija. Remember this, hanggat maaari, itago mo kung sino ka talaga. Protect yourself and learn to not give trust easily. " napatango s'ya sa mga ito. Hindi man matanggal ang takot sa dibdib ay wala na s'yang magagawa. Ito na ang buhay n'ya ngayon. Ito na rin ang bagong s'ya. 

Niyakap n'ya ng mahigpit ang kanyang Lolo't Lola. Her dad really made the right decision bringing her here. Magaan sa pakiramdam lalo na ngayon, alam na n'ya ang kabuuan ng kanyang pagkatao. 

" Maraming salamat po for being honest with me. I'm amazed that dad manage to hide all of this things for me in a span of 19 years. Wala manlang akong nahalatang kakaiba sakanya through those years. But yes, everything happens for a reason. I'll be forever grateful po, having you all as my family is the bestest gift that I've ever had " ginawaran n'ya ng malawak at matamis na ngiti ang mga ito. Sa kabila ng lahat ay alam n'ya sa sariling pinagpapala pa rin s'ya ng nasa itaas at habang buhay s'yang magpapasalamat. 

Sa ngayon ay paunti-unti n'yang yayakapin at tutuklasin ang mga bagong bagay na pupwede n'ya pang malaman sa sarili n'ya at sa bagong mundong kinabibilangan n'ya. Sana lang ay maging maayos at kayanin n'ya ang lahat ng mangyayari pa lamang. 

Lumipas ang oras ng hindi nila namamalayan habang abala sina Mira sa mga bagay-bagay na dapat n'yang malaman at alamin bilang isang lobo. Naaliw s'ya sa mga larawang ibinahagi sa kanya, maging ang mga kilalang istorya at paalala na dapat n'yang tandaan. Marami-rami rin s'yang bagong bagay na natutunan na talaga namang nagpamangha sakanya, bagay na hindi mo makikita sa mundong kinagisnan n'ya noon. Dama n'ya rin ang pagkapayapa ng kanyang puso. Na tila ba masaya rin ito sa kinaroroonan n'ya ngayon. Ito ang mundo n'ya at dito s'ya nabibilang. 

__________

Tirik ang araw ng magliwaliw s'ya sa unang pagkakataon sa labas ng mansyon ng kanyang lolo at lola. Ngayon n'ya lang napansin na ang mansyong ito ay ang parehas na abandonadong mansyon na nakita n'ya sa gitna ng gubat. No'ng una'y nagdalawang isip pa s'yang magpaalam sa mga ito, kalauna'y tumango lamang ang dalawang matanda at binilinang h'wag lalayo.

Ilang araw na rin ang nagdaan matapos ang mahabang pag-uusap at nagpapa-alala ng mga ito sakanya. Gusto sana n'yang libutin ang kabuuan ng Deuxo ngunit 'di pa s'ya handang makihalubilo kaya mas pinili na lamang n'yang magtungo sa kanilang hardin. Sa gitna ng paglalakad ay napaisip s'ya, nais din sana n'yang malaman ang paraan ng pamumuhay na mayro'n sila rito, kung parehas lang ba sa mundo ng mga tao o iba sa inakala n'ya? O baka nama'y nanatili pa rin sila sa makalumang panahon? 

" May gadyets din kaya sila rito? Or satellite manlang? What am I saying, malamang wala. It's a whole different world, what are you thinking Miranda? " malamig at napakasariwa rin ng simoy ng hangin kaya napapikit s'ya at dinama ito. May pagkakataong dahan-dahan s'yang umiikot sa naglalakad habang kinakausap ang sarili. 

Pagkaharap n'ya ay napaawang ang mga labi n'ya sa iba't-ibang klase at kulay ng bulaklak na bumungad sakanya. Napakaganda. 

" Sinong kausap mo? "

Napalingon s'ya agad pagkarinig ng isang 'di pamilyar na boses. Buo at malalim. Luminga-linga s'ya ngunit wala s'yang nakitang tao sa paligid bukod sakanya. Ni anino wala. Akmang hahakbang na sana s'ya pabalik ng muli itong nagsalita. 

" Bawal ka rito. " muli itong nagsalita kaya napatigil s'ya. Napangiwi nalang s'ya at nagpatuloy sa paglalakad palayo. Mukhang alam na n'ya kung saan ito nakapwesto base sa inilalakas ng boses nito. 

" Sandali lang " at dahil ayaw n'yang magmukhang walang modo ay napilitan s'yang harapin ito. 

Tama nga s'ya, sa taas nga ng puno ng Avocado ito prenteng nakaupo at may hawak na tela. Kaya agarang napadako ang mga mata nya ro'n. No'ng una akala n'ya panyo lang ito, pero hindi pala. 

'Well this is new, he's stitching? Kakaiba.' 

Tinaasan s'ya nito ng kilay kaya napaiwas s'ya ng tingin. Umayos ng upo ang lalaki at tinupi ang mga gamit n'yang pangburda. Ilang segundo pa ay tumalon ito mula sa puno at naglakad papalapit sakanya. 

" Bago ka lang dito. " hindi s'ya nagtatanong, hatalang sinisigurado lang siguro ang mga bagong mukha kaya naman umiling-iling si Mira.

" Ah, hindi. At oo, bago nga lang ako rito. H'wag kang mag-alala, aalis na rin ako. Maling hardin lang pala ang napuntahan ko, hindi ko napansin. Pasensya na. " malumanay n'yang paliwanag rito. Hindi na s'ya nag-antay pang tanungin s'ya nito para makaiwas na rin sa hindi pagkakaunawaan.

Nakatitig lang ang lalaki sakanya na tila ba tinatantya s'ya nito. Malamang nga ay naninibago sa bagong mukha sa lugar nila.   
Ngayon n'ya lang din napansin ang pormal nitong kasuotan. Simple lang, nakabotang itim ito, T-shirt na pula at pantalon na itim. Walang kahina-hinala bagkus ay mukha pa nga itong yayamanin. Bahagyang magkasalubong ang makakapal nitong kilay at mga matang direktang nakatingin sakanya. Nang hindi ito sumagot ay nagpaalam na s'ya rito. 

" Sige, aalis na ako. Magandang hapon sa'yo. " ngumiti s'ya at nagpatuloy maglakad palayo. 

Ilang hakbang na ang naitapak n'ya ng naisipan n'yang lumingon. 

Wala na sa dating pwesto ang lalaki, tanging mga puno't malawak na hardin ng mga bulaklak at halaman nalang ang tanawing kumaway sakanya. Pag-angat n'ya ng tingin ay tumama ang tingin n'ya sa isang lalaking nakatitig din sakanya. Ibang lalaki naman ito, may pagkamasungit ang hitsura't blanko lang ang ekspresyon nito habang pinagmamasdan s'ya mula sa veranda ng ikalawang palapag ng malawak na mansyon, ito rin ang parehas na mansyong nakita n'ya noong unang dating n'ya pa lamang dito. Kapansin-pansin din sa lalaki ang nakabendaheng kanang kamay at damit nitong pantulog habang tahimik na nakaupo sa wheelchair. 

Nang magtama ang kanilang mga mata ay mabilis nitong ibinaba ang puting kurtina. 

Ipinagkibit-balikat na lamang n'ya 'yon at nagpatuloy sa pagliliwaliw. Wala naman s'ya sa posisyong manghusga. Una sa lahat hindi n'ya pa alam kung paanong klaseng pakikihalubilo ang dapat n'yang gawin. Mukha naman din silang mababait, may pagkamasungit nga lang base sa pisikal.

Tanghalian na ng makauwi s'ya, hindi naman s'ya napagod ng husto, nagustuhan n'ya pa nga ang pagiging payapa at tahimik ng paligid. Minsan napapatawa s'ya kapag may biglaang naaalala, parang no'ng nakaraang linggo lang, nasa ospital s'ya binibilang ang mga nalalabing sandali. Pero tignan mo nga naman ngayon, s'ya na talaga ang babaeng pinagpala. Pakiramdam nya ipinanganak s'ya ulit. Nabuhay sa ikalawang pagkakataon, akalain mo 'yon? Wala na s'yang masabi kundi ang patuloy n'yang pagpapasalamat. 

__________

Sa gitna ng hapagkainan ay masayang nagkwento si Mira sa munting paglilibot n'ya sa may hardin. Maging ang engkwentro n'ya sa 'di kilalang dalawang lalaki sa hardin ng kabilang mansyon ay nabanggit n'ya na rin. 

" Sa kabilang mansyon ba kamo? 'Yong may malawak na hardin ba hija? " tanong ng kanyang lola habang nilalagyan s'ya ng kanin at ulam sa pinggan. 

" Oho, mukha nga hong masungit 'yong dalawa. Pero syempre ikaw ba naman makakita ng stranger sa tapat ng mansyon n'yo 'di ka ba magtataka? " dugtong n'ya pa habang ngumunguya. 

" Nako batang 'to, hala sige at umayos ng pagkain, h'wag puro salita at baka mabulunan ka " pagpapaalala sakanya ng kanyang lola na nginitian lamang n'ya at dinahandahan ang pagnguya. 

" Baka naman dalawa sa magkakapatid na Horosugi ang nakita mo. " sabi ng lolo n'ya matapos magsalin ng tsaa sa kani-kanilang mga tasa. 

" Horosugi po? " pag-uulit n'ya pa. 

Humigop muna sa inumin ang mga ito bago   
s'ya sagutin. 

" Ang pamilya Horosugi ay kilala bilang maimpluwensya at mayamang pamilya. Ang angkan nila ay nakilala dahil sa pagkakaroon ng sunod-sunod na lahi ng kulay puti at pilak na lobo sa bawat henerasyon ng kanilang pamilya. " napatango-tango naman s'ya. 

" Gaya mo, ang puti at pilak na lobo ay nagtataglay rin ng natatanging lakas at kakayahan kaya naman hindi na nakakagulat kung ang angkan nila ang napipiling maging pinuno ng ating hukbo. Not just the white and the silver wolf, maging ang kabuuan ng angkan nila ay ilang libong taon ng nakikipaglaban sa mga nagbabalak pumatay o manakit ng kapwa nila lobo o maging bampira man. " para nanaman ulit s'yang nakinig ng isang istoryang pambata mula kay Lola Basyang sa kanyang narinig.

" Bukod pa ro'n ay sila rin at ang angkan nila ang pinili ng d'yosang si Selin na magprotekta at mangalaga sa kapwa at normal na lobo. Sa madaling salita, kung may normal at mahinang mga tao ay may gano'n din pagdating sa mundo nating mga lobo. Kaya nga hanggang ngayon ay tahimik na namumuhay ang mamamayan ng Deux, ang kabuuan ng lugar ay hindi nawawalan ng bantay para na rin sa kaligtasan ng bawat isa. " bahagyang kinurot ng kanyang lola an matatabang pisngi n'ya habang tinatapos ang litanya nito. 

" Kaya h'wag kang magtaka kung gano'n man ang naging pakikitungo nila sa'yo. Matalas ang pang-amoy ng mga lobo kaya madali para sa'tin at lalo na sa kanilang alamin kung tayo ba ay dayo o may masamang binabalak. " may halong pagbibiro pa sa tono nito. 

" Nga pala apo, hindi namin nabanggit sa'yo ang gaganaping kasiyahan sa mansyon ng mga Horosugi sa susunod na Linggo na kung tawagin ay 'Selin's Moonlight'. Isa itong tradisyon sa mga kalalakihan at kababaihang lobo na may edad 18 pataas na kilalanin ang bawat isa. Lahat ay imbitado at inaasahang dumalo sa pagsasalo. Gusto sana naming sumali ka sa okasyon bilang pagiging opisyal mo na rin sa pack na 'to. Ang mga sasagutang papeles ay nakahanda na rin para sa mga bago na gaya mo. Papayag ka ba hija? " malambing ang tono nito, halatang nais talaga s'yang padaluhin sa nasabing kasiyahan. 

" Ayos lang naman po sa'kin, isa pa nabanggit n'yo na rin po sa'kin na ako rin ay magsisimula ng magpatuloy sa aking pag-aaral dito, kaya naman I don't have reasons po to say no. Para rin 'to sa'kin at mabago ang mga dating nakasanayan ko. " inaamin n'ya ring nasasabik s'yang makisalamuha sa kapwa lobo at kung papalarin ay magkaroon ng panibagong kaibigan.


	6. Ika - 4

Selin's Gift

Tahimik pa ang kabuuan ng mansyon pagkapasok nila, masyado pang maaga at halatang tulog pa ang karamihan sa kanila. Maging s'ya ay pupungas pungas ng maaga s'yang gisingin ng kanyang lola, isa pala s'ya sa mga naatasang magluto para sa nasabing kasiyahan na gaganapin mamayang gabi habang ang kanyang lolo Viceral naman ay abala rin sa pagtulong at pagsasaayos ng mismong malawak na hardin na paggaganapan ng pagtitipon. Huli na ng banggitin ng kanyang lola na isa sila sa matagal ng naninilbihan sa pamilyang Horosugi. Marami rin sa mamamayang Deux ang nagkukusang bumisita sa mansyon ng mga Horosugi para tumulong sa paghahanda. 

Wala s'yang nagawa kundi ang sumama nalang sa kanila, kung tutuusin ay mabuburyo lang naman s'ya sa kwarto kung mamalagi s'ya ng mag-isa ro'n. Mukha wala rin silang nakabagong teknolohiya na makakapagbigay aliw sakanya. Naisip n'yang wala naman sigurong masama kung maagang kilalanin ng mabuti ang mga ka-uri n'ya, pati paraan ng pamumuhay nila. 

Pagtapak nila ng lola n'ya sa kusina ay abala na rin ang iba pang mga kasambahay sa paghihiwa, pagbabalat, at pagsasalang ng mga putaheng lulutuin para sa nasabing gabi. Ang iba naman ay nagkakabit ng dikorasyon at ilang palamuti sa paligid, aakalain mo talagang may fiesta. Sinundan n'ya ang pinagpwestuhan ng lola n'ya at tinabihan ito. 

" 'La, ang aga naman yata nating magluto ng mga handang pagkain? Hindi ba't mamayang gabi pa naman ang party? Samantalang alas singko pa lang ng umaga ngayon. " tanong n'ya rito habang sinisimulang balatan ang limang piraso ng patatas matapos n'ya itong banlawan. 

" Nako, bago ka lang dito ano? H'wag kang mag-alala, hindi pa 'yan mismo ang ihahanda para sa gaganaping kasiyahan mamaya, mga pagkain lang 'to na pagsasaluhan ng buong pamilya Horosugi ngayong almusal. Liliana nga pala. " isang babaeng may malawak na ngiti ang sumagot sa mga tanong n'ya at iniabot ang kanang kamay tanda ng pagpapakilala, mayroon itong maikling itim na buhok at nakasuot ng uniporme katulad sa iba pang kasama nilang kasambahay. Abala naman ito sa paghuhugas ng mga pinggan.

" Ah, Miranda, Mira nalang. Oo halos magdadalawang Linggo pa lang ako rito. " inabot n'ya ang kamay nito at nginitian din ito pabalik. 

" Ah ikaw na pala ang apo ni Lola Amanda, balita ko noon ay nasa malayong lugar ka naninirahan? Mukhang moderno rin ang 'yong kasuotan, malamang eh maunlad na bayan ang pinanggalingan mo. O, s'ya aayusin ko na muna ang hapag-kainan, malapit ng magising ang mga señoritos. " tinanguan n'ya ito at pinagtuonan ng pansin ang patatas na ngayon ay kailangan pang hiwa-hiwain sa maliliit na piraso. Tansya n'ya ay mayro'ng tatlong putahe o higit pa ang kasalukuyang inihahanda nila. 

'Señoritos huh' 

__________

Pagpatak ng eksaktong alas otso ng umaga ay halos hindi na magkanda-ugaga ang mga tao sa kusina sa pagmamadali at pag-aayos ng mga kubyertos sa hapagkainan. Halos pati s'ya ay natataranta na rin sa kilos nila. Inutusan naman s'ya na madaliin ang pagsasalansan ng mga baso't pinggan sa malawak at napakahabang mesa. Mahigit 15 tao ang kayang magkasyang umupo rito. Saktong pagkatapos n'yang magsalansan ay may biglaang tumunog na bell, ito raw ang hudyat ng pagkain ng almusal sa mansyong iyon.

Lakad-takbo s'yang bumalik sa pwesto nila sa may gilid malapit sa kusina. Base sa mga usap-usapan o tsismis ng ibang mga kasambahay ay espesyal talaga ang araw na 'to. Bukod sa gaganaping pagtitipon mamaya ay ito rin ang kauna-unahang beses na masisilayan nila ng kumpleto ang pagdalo ng mga magkakapatid ng Horosugi. Rinig n'ya rin na wala pang isang linggo ang pamamalagi ng iba sa mga ito dahil naging abala ito sa pagsasanay at pag-aaral sa malalayong hiwa-hiwalay na lugar makalipas ang ilang taon. 

Hindi nagtagal ay ilang mumunting yapak ng paa ang maririnig na bumababa mula sa hagdan ng ikalawa't ikatlong palapag ng mansyon. Malalalim at iba't-ibang boses ng lalaki rin ang maririnig na nakikipagtalakayan sa bawat isa. 

Sa pagbaba nila ay masisiglang pagbati ang bumungad sa mga kasambahay at iilan pang tauhan. Dumiretso ang mga ito sa kanya-kanyang pwesto sa hapagkainan. Pinasalamatan din nila ang lahat ng naghanda para sa kanilang makakain sa umagang 'yon. 

Napuno ng kamustahan, biruan, kwentuhan at tawanan ang magkakapatid at ang buong pamilya. Halatang matagal na panahon silang hindi nagkakasamasama. 

" Ang saya nila ano? Ngayon nalang ulit namin silang nakitang ganyan kasaya ng magkakasama. Kadalasan kasi, sa loob ng 7 taon, watak-watak at hindi sabay-sabay ang pagbibisita nila rito. Ang naiiwan lang ay ang halos hindi mapaghiwalay na kambal- " 

" Hija pakisabihan naman si Sebastian kung gusto n'ya bang sumabay ng kumain sa kanila o katulad pa rin ng dati " hindi na s'ya nakahindi pa ng umalis agad ang nakakatandang kasambahay nila. 

" Hala, sinong Sebastian? " tarantang tanong n'ya kay Lili. 

Tinapunan lang s'ya ng tingin ni Lili habang bahagyang napaawang ang bibig nito.

" Imbes na magtanong ka, samahan mo nalang ako, tara na " hindi na s'ya nakasagot ng hinila na s'ya ng kung sinoman paakyat ng hagdan. 

Huli na ng makilala n'ya ang lalaking humahatak sa braso n'ya, hindi naman masakit at hindi rin mahigpit ang pagkakahawak nito, sakto lang. Nagulat lang s'ya. Hindi naman sila gaano pang magkakilala para manghatak nalang bigla. Aba naman, isang beses pa lang sila nagkita at nagka-usap ng maligaw s'ya no'ng nakaraan. 

Huminto sila sa dulong kwarto sa may ikalawang palapag. Marahang kumatok ng apat na beses ang kasama n'yang lalaki sa pinto bago nagsalita.

" Sevi, pinapatanong ni Mama kung sasabay ka bang kumain sa amin? Alam mo namang sabik sa'yo ang mga kuya " 

Ilang minuto ang lumipas ngunit wala pa rin sagot ang binata sa kabilang banda ng silid. Mukhang natutulog pa yata ito. Naiilang na rin Mira na nakatayo sa likoran ng lalaki. Hahakbang na sana s'ya pabalik sa kusina ng sawakas ay bumukas ang pinto at iniluwa ang lalaking hirap na hirap sa pagtayo at malamang sa paglalakad din gamit ang kanyang dalawang saklay. 

" Alam mo namang bukas ang pinto Emir. Hindi mo na kailangang kumatok pa. Kita mo naman kalagayan ko. " mayroong mapaglarong ngiti sa mga labi nito na agad din namang nabura ng mapansin n'ya ang babae na likoran ng kanyang kapatid. 

" Pasensya na, halika rito't aalalayan ka namin, and that should be kuya Emir for you little kid " napaseryoso naman si Emir sa sinabi ng kapatid na akala mo ay may hindi magandang nangyayari ngunit agad n'yang pinalitan ito ng tipid na ngiti at ginulo ang buhok ng kapatid na pilit namang umiwas. Wala ng nagawa si Mira kundi ang sumunod nalang din at inalalayan ang binata, isa pa hindi na n'ya matagalan ang hirap sa postura ni Sevi kaya naman parehas nilang hinawakan ang magkabilang braso ni Sebastian para iangkla ito sa kani-kanilang balikat. Inalalayan din nila ito sa pagbaba sa hagdan. Pagdating sa sala naman ay nakahanda na ang wheelchair at nakaabang na rin ang iilan pang tauhan nila at inalalayan s'ya sa pag-upo rito. 

Nagpasalamat ang dalawa sa mga ito at nagtungo sa hapagkainan. Si Emir ay ang naging tagatulak sa wheelchair habang dinadaldal ang kapatid. Bago pa man s'ya lingunin ng dalawa ay agad na s'yang naglakad pabalik sa loob ng kusina at nagpatuloy sa pagtulong sa mga naiwan pang gawain ro'n. 

Hindi n'ya rin napansin ang pagtataka sa mukha ng magkapatid.

Hindi n'ya alam kung paano at kailan s'ya napapayag na sukatin ang sandamakmak na bestidang dala ng kanyang lola at ni Liliana. No'ng nakaraan pa s'ya pinasukatan ng lola Amanda n'ya para sumakto sa kanyang katawan ang susuoting bestida. Nasa isang kwarto sila ng mansyon at abala sa pagpili ng kasuotang aakma sa gaganaping pagtitipon mamayang gabi, nagkalat sa sahig at iba't-ibang sukat a haba ng mga damit. At sa katulad n'yang hindi mahilig sa mga magagara at masyadong sexy na damit ay hindi na s'ya natutuwa taliwas sa kasiyahan at kasabikan ng ilang dilag na masayang naghahanda para mamayang gabi. 

Bakit? 

Ito rin pala ay serimonyas sa paghahanap ng 'yong magiging kabiyak, hindi lang pagkakaibigan. Lahat ay pawang sabik na sabik para mamayang gabi. Samantalang s'ya, hindi n'ya magawang magsaya, inaalala n'ya ang mga bilin ng kanyang Lolo at Lola. 

'Mag-ingat. Huwag agad magtitiwala. Itago ang lahat hanggat maaari.' pagpapaalala n'ya pa sa kanyang sarili. 

Nakaupo lang s'ya sa isang sulok at walang ganang tinignan ang mga mahahabang bestidang nakalatag sa sahig at mahabang mesa. Hanga rin s'ya sa mga disenyo nito, maaaring irampa at pwedeng gamitin sa mundo ng mga tao. 

Hanggang sa may isang namumukod-tangi ang nakapukaw ng atensyon n'ya. 

'It's a red dress, akalain mo nga namang may tsumamba pa sa paborito kong kulay at disenyo' 

Hindi katulad ng iba ay hindi ito masyadong magarbo, wala masyadong matitingkad na kulay o disenyo manlang. Simple lang, saktong-sakto sa gusto n'ya. Hindi naman s'ya pupunta ro'n para magpapansin o magpabida. Kahit noon pa man ay hindi na n'ya hilig magpasikat sa mata ng ibang tao. Naenganyo na rin s'yang mamili ng mga sapin sa paa na babagay sa damit na napili s'ya. Sa huli ay nakapili s'ya ng sakto sa sukat ng kanyang paa, itim ang kulay, hindi gaano kataas ang takong para mangawit o manakit ang paa kahit gaano pa n'ya ito katagal suotin at bumabagay sa damit na nauna n'yang pinili. 

" Mira!!!!! Halika at aayusan na kita ng buhok, ano ba gusto mo, kulutin ko? Ilugay lang para natural lang o itali ko? " sunod-sunod na suhestyon sakanya ni Lili. At dahil nga ayaw n'ya ng maraming kaek-ekan ay mas pinili n'yang ilugay na lamang ito. At pumayag sa suhestyong kulutin ito ng bahagya. Habang sinusuklayan at inaayusan s'ya ay biglang napatanong si Lili.

" Kanina pa naman tayo magkasama pero ngayon ko lang napansin ang puti mong buhok Mira, nagpakulay ka ano? Bakit naman hindi mo na ipinuti lahat? Pa-uso ka ah. Pero alam mo ba may iilang maswerteng lobo na ginagantimpalaan ng dyosa Selin ng kakaibang kulay ng buhok? pero bibihira lang 'yon. Kadalasang tawag sa kanila ay ang mga itinakda, mga napili para sa isang natatanging misyon. " kibit balikat na kwento ng dalaga habang walang naintindihan ni isa si Mira kaya hinablot n'ya nalang bigla ang salamin na malapit sakanya, at totoo nga! Kalahating kulay puti na nga ang magkabilang parte ng kanyang buhok. Hinaplos n'ya pa ito kung namamalikmata lang ba s'ya pero hindi... 

" A-ah oo, kailan lang ako nagpak-kulay no'ng na-enganyo ako, para may maiba naman sa buhok at istilo ko. " kinakabahan man ay 'di n'ya na ipinahalata pa kay Lili, tiyak na pauulanan nanaman s'ya ng tanong nito. Hindi pa s'ya sigurado sa mga nangyayari pero sigurado s'yang may koneksyon 'to sa mga pagbabago ng kanyang katawan. 

"Sa pagtagal ng pamamalagi mo rito ay maraming bagay ang pwedeng magbago sa'yo. Unti-unti ka nitong pinapalakas at pinanunumbalik ang lakas na hindi mo nakuha sa mga nakaraang taon. Isa na ro'n ang pagbabagong anyo mo sa pagiging ginintuang lobo at iba pang nakakaibang kakayahan at pagbabago maging sa pisikal na hitsura" 

Nanlambot s'ya ng maalala ang ilan sa mga paalala ng kanyang lolo at lola ilang linggo pa lamang ang nakakalipas. Inasahan na n'yang mangyayari ang pagbabagong iyon lalo na sa kakaibang lakas, pagtalas ng amoy, paningin, pandinig, bilis ng kilos o ano pa man. Ngunit ang pag-iibang kulay ng buhok? Ikinawindang n'ya ng sobra. 

Hindi naman s'ya gaanong nakadama ng takot ngunit kaba ay labis. Nakakatawa mang pakinggan pero maging ang pagbabago ng kulay ng kanyang balat at sumagi na rin sa isipan n'ya. Sa ngayon ay sigurado s'yang hindi magiging kahina-hinala ang pagkakaroon n'ya ng ibang kulay sa buhok. Paano n'ya nasabi? Si Lili ay nakapagpalit na ng kulay ng kanyang buhok. Imbes na itim ngayon naman ay nagkulay pula ito.

Matapos ng maayusan ang kanyang buhok at dumulog s'ya sa kanyang lola at walang ligoy na sinabi ang napansin n'yang pagbabago sa kanyang buhok. 

Suminghap ang kanyang lola sa napagtanto na muling nagpakaba sa kanya. Tumingin ito ng pasimple sa buong paligid bago s'ya tuluyang hilain sa isang sulok. 

" Isang biyaya iyan mula kay D'yosa Selin apo! Ikaw nga talaga ay lubos na pinagpapala! Heto ang pakatandaan mo, kahit anong mangyari ay 'di ka magsasabi ng tungkol dito sa ibang mga lobo naiintindihan mo ba? Ang tanging nakakapagbago ng kulay ng kanilang buhok sa natural na paraan ay ang mga itinakda. Sa sitwasyon mo ngayon, masyadong delikado pa kaya sarilinin mo na lamang kung pupwede. Para rin ito sa kapakanan mo. " may malawak itong ngiti sa labi bago s'ya hinagkad ng mahigpit. 

" Sinisimbolo rin nito ang koneksyon mo sa isang espesyal tao na uusbong pa lamang sapagkat s'ya ay darating pa lamang sa buhay mo apo " napaawang ang kanyang bibig sa narinig. 

'Anong balak mo sa akin Selin, dyosa ng buwan. Bakit ako? Ako pa na baguhan lang at walang alam?' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ➡️JEM's NOTE: This serves as my little gift. Have fun reading and leave a comment ^^


	7. Ika - 5

Moon Night

Tikom pa rin ang kanyang bibig habang nakatingala at nakatitig sa ngayon ay kalahati at maliwanag na buwan sa harap ng bintana. Nalubog sa sari-saring tanong ang kanyang isipan. Tumatak sakanya ang mga sinabi ng kanyang Lola pati na rin ni Lili ukol sa mga lobong itinakda para sa isang natatanging misyon. Pakiramdam n'ya at hindi s'ya magiging handa sa mga bagong bagay na maaaring dumating sa buhay n'ya. 

At ang misyon na 'yon, sa dinami-dami ng malalakas na lobo ay bakit s'ya pa na walang halos alam sa mundong 'to, kailan lang s'ya dumating, masyadong nakakabigla, pakiramdam nya'y matagal s'yang nakulong sa isang panaginip. Gusto lang n'yang mamuhay ng tahimik, hindi ang ganito. 

Napasabunot nalang s'ya sa sarili, sobrang gulo ng utak n'ya, nawawalan na s'ya ng gana sa lahat. Gusto nalang n'yang umuwi, magpahinga at matulog. Hindi naman n'ya mapagtutuonan ng pansin ang pagtitipon kung problemado at napupuno s'ya ng pag-aalala. Uuwi nalang talaga s'ya, nakatitiyak s'yang maiintindihan ito ng kanyang lolo at lola. 

Bumukas ang pinto sa di kalayuan at iniluwa nito si Lili sa mala-d'yosa nitong bestida. 

" Ano? Bagay ba? " umikot ito ng dahan-dahan para makita ang kabuuan ng kanyang kasuotan na nadidisenyuhan ng mga makukulay na bulaklak. Tumango si Mira at natawa ng pumostura pa ang dalagita ng ilang beses sa harapan n'ya. 

" O, ano pang hinihintay natin dito? Tara na sa labas! Marami-rami na rin ang panauhing dumalo! " masaya at sabik nitong hinila ang kanyang kamay kaya wala s'yang nagawa kundi ang tumayo.

" Alam mo 'Li, mauna ka na muna, hahanapin ko lang sina lola para makapag-paalam ako " panghihikayat n'ya rito. 

" Nako hindi, sasamahan nalang kita mamaya n'yan kung sinong ulupong pa ang lumapit sa'yo paglabas mahirap na, mukhang lapitin ka pa naman " kumapit pa ito sa braso n'ya at sumeryoso ang tingin. 

" Sira, walang manggulo sa'kin dito, besides the Horosugi family are all here right? Balita ko guarded pa ang buong vicinity ng mansyon " kalmadong saad n'ya at tinignan si Liliana na ngayon ay nakanguso at nakakunot ang mga noo. 

" Oh bakit? Anong hitsura 'yan? " hindi n'ya mapigilang 'di matawa sa hitsura nito ngayon. Parang pinagsakluban ng langit at lupa. 

" Eh kasi ang daya mo naman, ngayon ko lang nalaman na marunong ka palang mag-ingles, 'di mo manlang ako sinabihan. " nakapamewang pa ito habang nagmamaktol. 

S'ya naman ang napakunot ang noo sa narinig. 

" Bakit? Masama ba? " napa-aray s'ya ng bigla s'yang pitikin nito sa noo. 

" Ano ba kasi 'yon?! " medyo napalakas ang kanyang boses habang hinihimas ang medyo namumulang noo n'ya. 

" Hindi naman sa masama, ngayon lang bukod sa pamilyang Horosugi ako nakakarinig ng mga Ingles na salita, madalas nga ay 'yon na madalas ang wikang ginagamit nila kapag nag-uusap. Hindi naman sa hindi ako marunong mag-ingles ha? Tinuturo rin naman 'yan sa paaralan yun nga lang eh malimit lang bigyang pansin ng nakararami. " payak na paliwanag nito. 

" Eh gano'n naman pala, 'di mo na'ko kailangang pitikin pa, masyado kang mapanakit " angit n'ya pa. 

" Gaya nga ng sinabi ko, marunong kami at nakakaintindi pero 'di namin masyadong siniseryoso o dinadalasan ang paggamit ng lengguahe na 'yon. Hindi katulad mo na tila sanay na sanay na at natural nalang sa'yo ang pagsasalita no'n. Isa pang bagay, ang magkakapatid na Horosugi ay eksperto rin sa lengguahe na 'yan dahil minsan na silang nakapag-aral sa mundo ng mga tao noon. Bukod pa ro'n may iilang lobo na kung tawagin ay half-blood lang ang nakakapagsalita ng madalas sa Ingles. Habang ang iba naman ay trip lang talagang pag-aralan. " tahimik lang s'yang nakinig sa litanya nito habang sila ay naglalakad sa pasilyo. 

" Ang mga Horosugi nag-aral sa mundo ng mga tao? Pero bakit do'n pa? Hindi pa delikado pa nga ang pamamalagi nila ro'n? " agad namang umiling si Lili. 

" Masyado silang malakas para katakutan ang mga tao. Nagpunta lang naman sila do'n dahil sa kadahilanang do'n na rin naninirahan ang ilan sa mga lobong nakapag-asawa ng mga tagaroon. At duon din nila napiling mag-obserba at mag-aral ng iba't-ibang bagay na maaaring makatulong sa mundo natin. Halimbawa nalang eh 'yong tinatawag na television? Ayun mayroon na tayo rito wala nga lang nong makabagong bagay na ginagamit para makipagkomunikasyon sa iba. Hindi naman na natin kailangan no'n. Sa isip lang pwede naman ng mag-usap. " nilingon s'ya ni Lili at muling nagtanong.

" Matanong ko nga, half-blood ka ba? "

Napatigil s'ya sa paglalakad dahil dito. 

" Oo, ang hirap mag-adjust. " wala ng lugar pa sa pagsisinungaling, si Lili naman ito. Magaan ang loob n'ya rito kaya sinabi n'ya na ang totoo. 

" Aah, kaya naman pala marami ka pang hindi nalalaman tungkol sa mundo natin. Hirap talaga ang mga half-blood na gaya mong makipagsabayan sa iba. Pero ayos lang naman 'yon, gan'on talaga ang buhay, hayaan mo masasanay ka rin, nandito naman ako para tulungan ka! " itinaas pa nito ang palad na akala mo ay nanunumpa.

Umiling ulit si Mira at pinauna na itong lumabas sa nagaganap na pagsasalo. Hindi nila nadatnan ang lola at lolo ni Mira sa kusina kaya nagpasya si Mira na hanapin nalang ito. Ayaw pa nga sana nitong makinig pero nagawa n'ya naman itong pilitin. 

Sa paglilibot n'ya sa mansyon ay duon n'ya lang napasadahan ng tingin ang kabuuan nito. Nakasabit din sa dingding ang iilang litrato ng mga kabataan sa tingin n'ya ay ito na ang magkakapatid na Horosugi. Binilang n'ya ang mga ito. 

Dose. 

Mayroong doseng magkakapatid na lalaki ang bumubuo sa pamilyang Horosugi. Pero iilan pa lang ang kanyang nasilayan nitong umaga dahil abala s'ya sa paghuhugas ng pinggan. 

Sa salas ay nadatnan n'ya ang iba pang mga kasambahay kasama ng kanyang lola na nakabihis na rin sa iba't-ibang makukulay na blusa. Masaya ang mga ito at inaasikaso ang iilang bisita. Nang mapansin n'ya ang malawak na ngiti nito ay mabilis na nagbago ang kanyang desisyon. 

'I won't ruin this precious night. Hold yourself together Mira'

Tumalikod s'ya at muling naglakad sa malawak na pasilyo, malayo-layo ito sa mismong pag-gaganapan ng pagtitipon kaya walang naglalagi rito. Tahimik, saktong pampakalma ng isipan. Sa paglalakad n'ya ay nakarinig s'ya ng mga mumunting bulong kaya naging maingat s'ya sa kanyang kilos at yapak, malakas ang pandama't pang-amoy ng mga lobo. Sumandal s'ya sa pader at sinilip ang mga ito. 

Tatlong 'di pamilyar na lalaki ang may pinag-uusapang seryoso sa may 'di kalayuan. Sigurado s'yang dadalo rin ito ng nasabing salo-salo dahil sa pormal na kasuotan nila. Pakiramdam n'ya ay balisa ang mga ito. Alam n'yang masamang makinig sa pag-uusap ng iba, ngunit 'di nya matiis lalo pa't kahina-hinala ang kilos ng mga ito. 

" See? Binalaan ko na kayo, hindi magandang idea ang party na'to, but you never listen. " angit ng isang 'di katangkarang maputing lalaki habang kumukumpas ang mga kamay sa bawat salitang binabanggit nito. Halatang nauubusan na ng pasensya. 

" What are you saying? Taon-taon namang idinaraos ng pamilya natin 'tong party diba? We just never saw this coming. " kalmadong sumagot naman ang isang may maumbok na pisngi habang magkakrus ang dalawang braso. 

" You two, stop arguing. Pwede ba? He's already missing, nangyari na. May mali rito. He don't usually appear at odd times, and it's not full moon— " singit naman ng isang may mala tsokolateng balat at seryosong nag-iisip. 

" That's it, it isn't full moon yet he appeared. Wala pang halos isang linggo ng naging agresibo s'ya, see what happened to him? He hurt himself. 

May nagtrigger sa kanya. "

At dahil do'n ay dalawang pares ng mata ang tumitig sa lalaki. Bale tatlo, kasama ang mga mata ni Mirang napupuno ng kalituhan. 

" You're implying something, spill it. " ani ng isang mukhang nauubos na ang pasensya.

" Hindi ko pa alam, sa ngayon kailangan natin s'yang mahanap agad. His other self is really playful... " napabuntong-hininga ito ng malalim. 

" Kanina hindi. It's like he's looking for something. He looks feral. His aura, sobrang bigat, may kakaiba sakanya. Hindi maganda ang pakiramdam ko " dugtong ng isang may malalamlam na mata't tsokolateng balat. 

Saba'y na napapikit ang tatlong lalaki sa napagtanto. 

'Ano bang nangyayari sa kanila?' tahimik pa ring nakamasid si Mira sa mga ito, nangangawit na s'ya pero sige lang. 

" Mabuti pa't maghiwa-hiwalay tayo para mas mabilis natin s'yang mahanap. I can still feel his presence. Hindi pa nakakalayo 'yon. " ilang minuto pa muna ang itinagal bago tuluyang naghiwa-hiwalay ng direksyon ang tatlo. 

Napaupo si Mira sa sobrang ngawit ng mga binti n'ya. Nagpahinga muna s'ya saglit ng makapansin s'ya ng anino papuntang hardin. Sinundan n'ya ito ng tingin, napakusot pa s'ya ng mata sa nakita. 

'Namamalikmata yata ako, imposibleng lumulutang 'yon.' 

Dahan-dahan s'yang tumayo at tinignan ang direksyon nito. Medyo may kadiliman sa pwestong tinungo nito kaya 'di n'ya gaano maaninag kung may tao ba o wala. 'Di nagtagal ay lumakad s'ya palayo rito, didiretso na s'ya sa pagtitipon. Ang daming kakaibang bagay na ang nakikita n'ya. 

Sa ikalimang hakbang n'ya ay masyadong mabilis ang mga sumunod na pangyayari. May isang kamay ang tumakip sa kanyang bibig upang takpan ang sigaw na kumawala sa kanya habang ang kaliwang kamay naman nito ay nakahawak sa kamay n'ya, pinipigilan ang mga pagpalag nito. Malakas ang pwersa ng itulak s'ya nito, napapikit s'ya sa sakit ng pagkakauntog ng ulo't buong katawan n'ya sa pader. Hindi na s'ya nakapalag pa ng inilapit nito ang kanyang mukha sa kanyang pisngi. Nanginginig na s'ya sa sobrang takot. 

" Found you. " garalgal ang boses nito at ramdam n'ya ang napaka-init ng hininga nito sa kanyang leeg. Hindi s'ya makagalaw, natatakot s'ya sa kung ano mang pwede nitong gawin sakanya. Kahit anong oras at pwede na s'yang mamatay. Isang maling kilos tiyak na tapos s'ya. 

" Ang bango mo talaga, you smells so sweet... "

Napapitlag s'ya ng may maliliit na halik ang iginawad nito sa kanyang mala-porselanang leeg. Nanigas s'ya sa kanyang pwesto, blanko ang isipan. Nawawala s'ya sa huwisyo. Patuloy lang ito sa paghalik na tila ba ninanamnam ang bawat sandali habang pinapasadahan ng mainit na dila nito ang kanyang leeg, sinisipsip at kinakagat-kagat ang balat halatang pinanggigigilan na para bang uhaw na uhaw at sabik ito sa kanya. Damang-dama n'ya ang mga ngipin at matatalas na pangil nito. 

Pulang-pula na rin ang magkabila n'yang leeg dahil sa walang humpay na paghalik, kagat at sipsip ng walanghiya sa kanyang kaawa-awang leeg. Mariin s'yang pumikit at hinayaang ang walang tigil na pagpatak ng luha mula sa kanyang mga mata. Sobrang hina n'ya kumpara sa lalaking kaharap at mas lalo s'yang nanghina sa sitwasyong kinalalagyan n'ya ngayon. 

Hindi n'ya namalayan na unti-unti ng kumakawala at lumalakas ang kanyang hikbi ng mapahinto ang lalaki sa ginagawa. Muling ibinaon nito ang kanyang buong mukha sa leeg ni Mira, nilalanghap ang kanyang samyo at hinalikan muli ang kanyang leeg pataas ng pataas hanggang sa tumapat ito sa kanyang mukha. Nakapikit pa rin si Mira, ayaw n'yang masilayan ang nilalang na lumapastangan sa kanya. 

Ilang sandali pa ay tinanggal na nito ang kamay na kanina ay mahigpit na nakatakip sa kanyang labi. Mabigat ang paghinga n'ya maging ng nilalang sa kanyang harapan ng maramdaman n'ya ang paglapat ng tila mala-bulak sa lambot na pares ng labi sa kanya. Mas lalo pang humigpit ang kapit ng mga kamay nitong nakapulupot sa kanyang bewang. Hinapit pa s'ya nito lalo palapit sakanya kaya ramdam n'ya ang init na inilalabas ng katawan nito. Diniinan pa nito ang pagkakalapat ng kanilang mga labi at muling pinanggigigilan, kinagat-kagat at hinalikan ng malalim, impit na nagpakawala ng mahihinang tunog bago ito humiwalay sa kanya, kaya napadilat si Mira.

Isang pares ng pamilyar ngunit mapupulang mata ang bumungad.

Namamaga at pulang-pula ang labi dahil sa halikang naganap. Nakakapit pa rin ang dalawang kamay nito sa kanyang bewang at ilang segundo pa s'yang pinasadahan ng tingin. Inilapit pa nito ang kanyang labi sa kanyang pisngi bago lumayo. 

" We will meet again " ngisi pa nito sabay biglang nawalan ng malay kasabay ng pagbagsak ng katawan nito. Sa gulat ni Mira ay muntikan pa itong mabagok, buti nalang ay mabilis pa sa alas kuwatro ang mga kamay nya upang alalayan ito. Lutang pa rin s'ya sa mga nangyari pero sinikap n'yang iayos ang pwesto nito. 

" KUYA! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ➡️JEM's NOTE: Another gift! Hmm 🤔


End file.
